


Let's Talk

by CosmicMind



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Misgendering, Transphobia, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMind/pseuds/CosmicMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne needs to vent to Ben.</p><p>(ft. Ben being an asshole as always)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ben is literally the worst.
> 
> Character names in this au:  
> Cheyenne= Toy Chica  
> Ben= Toy Bonnie

It was 1:08 am. The last thing Ben expected to see standing in his doorway this late at night was Cheyenne, dressed only in her pajamas of a baggy t-shirt and shorts, and no shoes. She leaning on the door frame and looking at her new red acrylic nails nonchalantly. Quite a peculiar sight.

"Hey," Cheyenne said, not even bothering to look at Ben in the eyes.

"Good evening, Cheyenne," Ben replied formally.

"So... What's up?"

"I was preparing for bed," Ben responded. It was a partial lie; he was still in his dress shirt and pants, as well as keeping his gloves on, but was initially planning on reading for a bit until he felt tired. "Does Fransisco need us at the moment?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "Nah."

Ben raised an eyebrow and smirked down at the other, putting a gloved hand on his hip. "So you came to insult me one last time for the evening?"

Cheyenne made momentary eye contact with Ben as she was caught off guard. "Wha- fuck, no! I just..." She stammered. Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the hallway floor.

Ben raised an eyebrow and his condescending smirk faded. Something was definitely not right.

"Then what?" Ben asked.

"I, uh..." Cheyenne fiddled with her nails and was practically forcing herself to look away. She finally looked back up at Ben. "Can you make me some tea? I'm thirsty."

Despite it was obvious she had ulterior motives, Ben couldn't help but find himself letting her in. Cheyenne sat at his two-person kitchen table, looking down at the polished surface, as Ben began making two cups of tea. Although he wasn't really interested in making himself tea at the time, he unconsciously found himself making one. Besides, if Cheyenne wasn't insulting him at the moment, he may as well be a bit polite to her.

The silence in the room was as thick as gelatin as Ben had made the drinks. Cheyenne hadn't even tapped her long nails on the table like she always does when she was bored. All she did was folded her arms on the table and look down Ben even momentarily forgot she was there because of how uncharacteristically quiet she was being.

After a few minutes fina "Heh. So you're not seeing that bouncer for once tonight?"

Ben looked over his shoulder at the younger girl. "Do you see me performing lewd acts in bed in the nude at the moment?" He replied sarcastically with a smile, then turning back to take the hot water out of the microwave. "No, we've both had our separate affairs to attend to. Though I am planning on a long night tomorrow night, so you may want to sleep with that woman of your's."

"You know I'll be out of there," Cheyenne said, "You mate like a rabbit."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Guilty as charged, my dear."

"And you know, 'that woman of mine' has a name," Cheyenne retorted.

"Oh, calm yourself. I know she's, eh... human like you and I. It was simply some harmless conversation dialect." Ben poured the hot water into two ceramic mugs and set tea bags into them. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from Cheyenne, handing one to her. The girl seemed too lost in thought to pay attention to her drink at the moment.

"So... any news on Payton's current state?" Ben asked nonchalantly in an attempt to break the silence.

"He's worked things out with Freddy, got a higher position and more work hours" Cheyenne said, "But he's looked and smelled like shit lately. I think he's started to smoke as much Jeremy did."

"Similar to when he lost his wife?

"Yeah, but now it's heavy drinking and smoking. God, that whole mess took a toll on the poor bastard. I don't even know why he's so upset- he should be used to people dying by now."

“It was certainly an experience for everybody here.”

“True that.”

"Perhaps he had feelings for Jeremy or Ferrah."

"Doubtful; he looks pretty straight to me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ben winked playfully.

Cheyenne snorted and grinned. "Good luck with that."

"I am a man who always fancies a challenge," Ben replied, sipping his tea. A thick quietness settled in the room for another minute. Cheyenne finally drank half of her tea during that silence.

"There's something I need to talk about," Cheyenne said suddenly.

Ben looked up from his drink and set it down on a table. "Like what?" He asked.

"Y'know, the past month has really changed things. It's really weird having to share space with another gang that was supposed to be dead. Kinda like living with zombies who’re not really zombies. I don't think any of 'em have come close to forgiving us yet."

"Do you blame them?"

Cheyenne folded her arms over her chest and looked down. "Guess not. But the tension 'round here is thick enough to cut with a knife. That Bonnie guy makes me nervous to be around; they're always giving me these cold glares and not saying a word. And the blondie always avoids me and gives me the stink eye, ‘specially when I’m within ten feet of Bonnie."

"Well to be fair, I'd be a bit unforgiving too if someone kidnapped me, brutally amputated my hands, and trapped me in a basement."

"Fair enough," Cheyenne said with a nod, "But what I really wanted to talk about was Maggie."

Ben fixed his posture and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Have you noticed anything... different about Maggie after that incident? Anything at all?"

Ben had to pause for a moment to think before shaking his head. "Not particularly. She's as batty and deranged as always."

Cheyenne gave a nasty look but chose to disregard Ben's words. "Well, lately she's been spending a lot more time with that puppet thing. Some days she doesn't even come out of her room, like last Monday; she locked the door and didn't even respond to me from the other side. I don't know how she even feeds herself."

"I'm sure the Marionette provides some form of substantial food source," Ben commented, "But now that I think about it, she's been growing more distant since that first incident back in June."

"Exactly. And she wasn't even harmed during the mess a few weeks ago. Thank God those bastards didn't get their hands on Maggie, but at the same time... she was harmed in the head." Cheyenne shook her head sadly.

"We can't make assumptions about her relations with the Marionette," Ben reminded her, "Mangle definitely-"

Cheyenne shot Ben a glare and cut him off short. "Don't call her that, asswipe," She barked, "Her name is Maggie, and there ain't nothin' mangled about her."

Ben rolled his eyes. He never understood why Cheyenne was so defensive over a woman who didn't even mind the nickname she was given. It wasn't like he was misgendering her or mocking her mental problems. Ben just didn't understand Cheyenne at times.

"Forgive me, Maggie, has definitely had some sort of psychological alteration within the past few months," He said, almost sarcastically, "Though personally I don't miss her reduced presence in the room."

"Of course you wouldn't," Cheyenne sneered.

The two didn't say a word for the next minute as they finished off their tea. Ben had always been bad at reading female emotions, but even he saw it all from her expression- she was holding something back. Whether it was anger, tears, or both, she was just barely holding it all together. Though as always, she tried to be the bigger person and not unravel. Typical.

"You seem discontent," Ben commented.

Cheyenne turned her head from scanning around the room to face Ben. "Eh?" She muttered. Her voice had a faint squeak to it.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. There is something you're not telling me.”

Cheyenne looked dumbfounded, like a child who was caught stealing from their mom's purse. She put her elbows on the table and buried her forehead into her hands in frustration.

"Ugh, I'm just...," She muttered before lifting her head back up. She now propped her head on one below while the other rested in front of her. "I mean, it's obvious Maggie is favored by that thing. Why else would it let us get killed or nearly killed, but keep Maggie safe and sound? It didn’t let her go through that torture." Cheyenne shuddered at the memory of her near death, and Ben also felt a sickening feeling in his stomach churn as he remembered his last tussle with Bonnie.

"Perhaps... Maggie was already affiliated with the creature before joining Francisco's gang," Ben said, putting a hand on his chin, "We do know next to nothing about the specifics of her past life. For all we know she could’ve been associated with it since early childhood.”

Cheyenne let out a quiet laugh and ran her fingers through her flowing hair. "Heh... kinda makes me wonder about how long I have left with her. She seems to only be getting worse every day. And I don't know when the Marionette will be done with us; what happens then? Will Maggie leave to? So I gotta... I gotta spend every day with her like it's the last." Tears began welling up in Cheyenne's eyes and her voice was quivering.

Ben, however, wasn't phased by her emotions, but he had to show some form of consolation, even if it wasn't genuine. "If it numbs the pain of your future separation, then by all means do what you can," He said, giving a fake comforting smile.

Cheyenne let out a shaky laugh and wiped her eyes. "I must be an idiot. I know we can't stay together, but... I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

She held her head in her hands as more tears fell down her face. "Why did I have to fall in love...?" She murmured quietly.

Ben wanted to vomit. He felt like her was trapped in an angsty romance movie, and wanted to smack Cheyenne for her stupidity. Of course he wouldn't do that, but he figured he'd have to tell Cheyenne his real opinions sooner or later.

"Cheyenne," He said calmly, lightly touching Cheyenne's arm, "I'm going to be blunt. Maggie is a deranged loon who has a plethora of mental illnesses, most likely including schizophrenia and agoraphobia, not to mention getting ready to kill a child for taking a piece of plastic off her face a few months ago. She's just another accident waiting to happen.

"But you, however, are a... strong and smart woman with a luscious body. Any man would die to spend the night to be ravished by you. You can do much better than Maggie; you belong with a mentally sane and genuine woman. Staying with that bloody psychopath will only hurt you in the end."

Cheyenne immediately looked up from her hands, her eyes red with sadness and her cheeks wet with salty tears. Her expression was a rough mixture of sadness, anger, and shock.

"T-The hell do y'mean by that?"" She said, hands now balled up in fists on the table, "The fuck do you mean by 'a real woman?'"

Ben let out an annoyed sighed. "Cheyenne, do you really believe she's a real woman? She's artificial. Fake. If you ask me, I'd say she probably changed her gender because of her unhealthy obsession with femininity. Why do you think she killed those women? Not to mention all that clown makeup she-"

Cheyenne suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table to interrupt Ben. "Shut up!" She shrieked, "She's a real woman no matter how she was first born or how sick she is in the head. Don't fucking talk about her being 'not a real woman', you shitlord!"

"Calm down. And see, you admitted that Mangle is mentally unstable."

"Of course I know; I ain't stupid! But she's still the woman I love, and a genuine woman. And don't call me 'dear!'" Her face was turning red from the tears coming down her face and her rage. She was so cute when she was pointlessly angry.

Ben stood his ground as he up from the table and looked calmly down at Cheyenne. "You're overreacting, Cheyenne," He said firmly. She was sure starting to test his patience with her outburst.

“I’m not overreacting! You’re the one who’s misgendering her and treating her like absolute shit. And you’re one to talk about being sick in the head, Mr. I-killed-a-guy-because-I-was-horny-over-his-friend!”

Ben’s temper was beginning to boil. “And you’re any better?” He growled, “You used to suck tackles for a few pennies and now you’re trying to make a case about my history, you stupid girl? For someone who preaches about how many times a person has intercourse is irrelevant, but you just love to do just that to me when it’s convenient for you. Is that not right?”

Cheyenne was temporarily stunned by Ben’s comeback. She was visibly shaking from her anger and she was getting ready to throw some fists (what she usually seemed to do when people disagreed with her, Ben had noticed recently). 

“W-Well… at least I respect people for being people!” She snapped, “You only care about people if they’re men with dicks; no wonder you verbally abuse Maggie behind her back and to her face!”

Ben had enough. Before Cheyenne could start scratching him, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her against a nearby wall. Neither of them were very physically strong, but Ben had the upper hand due to his height. It most likely wasn’t the best idea at the time, but Ben wasn’t exactly thinking at the moment.

Cheyenne furiously attempted to break her wrists free of Ben’s grasp, obviously too upset and panicked to kick him. With her crying, blotchy face and frantic movements, she reminded Ben of a trapped animal.

“Cheyenne, you just need to breath,” Ben said in a hushed and stern tone.

“Fuck- no! Lemme go!” Cheyenne cried through her sobs.

Before Ben could respond, something hard had hit him in the center of his face- Cheyenne had headbutted him in the nose. Ben recoiled and held his face in a white gloved hand, hissing in pain. Cheyenne took the chance to escape Ben’s grasp and fling herself out of the door. Ben heard her fast footsteps go down the hallway and then a door swing open and slam shut.

“Damn- the bloody girl headbutted me!” Ben said in pain. His nose area was burning with fiery pain, and he wouldn’t be surprised if formed a nasty bruise by sunrise. This pain was certainly not pleasurable; it only left Ben filled with wrath and pain. At least this incident reminded himself never to let the plonker back in his home again. 

As Ben went over to the kitchen table to retrieve the empty tea cups, he felt something wet on his hands. He took his hand away from his face and inspected the damage on his gloves.

His nose was gushing blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [my fnaf blog](night-shift-blues.tumblr.com) for more info and other stuff about this au!


End file.
